


the gift

by sterek_alpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterek_alpha/pseuds/sterek_alpha
Relationships: Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Danny Mahealani/Jackson Whittemore, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles, Scott, Isaac, Danny and Jackson walk into the newly refurbished Hale house. Derek was standing in the front of the room near the fire, Allison was sitting in one of the chairs with Lydia on her lap "You're late" Derek barked out "Sorry we got caught up at lacrosse practice" Scott mumbled as he sat on the couch with Isaac, Jackson walked over to the couch sitting next to Isaac pulling Danny onto his lap "Wait! Are you two together?" Allison asked "What can I say, I'm irresistible" Jackson replies with a shrug "its true" Danny said with a smirk "one taste and there was no going back" he said smiling at Jackson kissing him on the cheek "That's gross" Scott grumbled. Danny turn and looks at him "Get your mind out of the gutter McCall, I meant a kiss, besides you've probably done worse" Allison looks at Jackson "Am I the only one who didn't now about this?" stiles looks at Allison "I didn't know either and I've been with them all day" "I knew" Lydia replied looking at stiles "Why didn't you tell me?" Allison asked "its embarrassing, finding out your ex boyfriend is now gay" Lydia replied quietly "both my ex boyfriends are gay" Allison said looking over at Scott and Isaac. Stiles looks around the room at all the couples and sighs "Okay Sourwolf, why are we here?" Derek looks at Stiles "I don't know Stiles, why are you here?" "Derek, play nice" Lydia said "fine" Derek said with a roll of his eyes, Stiles smiled at Lydia and went to lean against the wall "Allison thought she saw Peter near her house" Derek continued "So I went up there to check it out and there's a strong scent of him around, so be careful" Stiles sighed "Oh great, creeper wolf is back!" Derek looks at Stiles "Yes so I want everyone to be careful, maybe you should skip lacrosse for a while Stiles" Stiles looks at him open mouthed "What?! What about Scott and Isaac?" Derek smirked "Scott and Isaac can take care of themselves, you can't" Stiles gets up from the wall "This is bullshit! it's just an excuse for me to stay out of the way!" Derek growls "That's right Stiles, I made it all up to get rid of you!" Scott stands up and gets between them "that's enough Derek" Stiles looks at Scott "Don't worry about it Scott, I was just leaving anyway" Stiles walks out slamming the door behind him. Isaac sighs "That went well Derek, good job" Isaac stands up and takes Scott's hand "Come on, lets go" Jackson looks at Derek "Do we need to discus anything else?" Derek looks around the room at everyone "No you can all go, now!" everyone quickly gets up and goes outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles pulls his jeep onto the drive, noticing his fathers car isn't there, he goes into his house and straight upstairs to the bathroom to take a shower. He strips off putting his dirty clothes into the laundry basket and notice a bruise on his arm "Huh, I guess the wolves were a little rough today" he thought to himself as he gets in the shower. Stiles is coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist as his father is coming up the stairs "Hey kiddo" the sheriff said with a smile "Hey dad, how was work?" Stiles asked "Better than your lacrosse practice going by that bruise on your leg" the sheriff replied. Stiles looked down on the bruise on his leg and shrugged "I didn't even notice, anyway I'm off to bed, night pops" Stiles goes to his room and closes the door. Stiles puts on a pair of boxers and stands in front of his mirror looking at his bruises , he turns around and looks over his shoulder and sees another bruise just below his left shoulder, he sighs, gets into bed and quickly falls asleep. Stiles wakes up the next morning to his dad knocking on his bedroom door "Stiles, you're going to be late for school" Stiles yawns and stretches "I'm up" he mumbles, he gets out of bed and gets some clean clothes from his wardrobe, walks over to his dresser and looks in the mirror noticing blood on his face "What the..." he looks at his bed and notices blood on his pillow. 

Scott walks into school going straight to his locker where most of the others are standing around "Hey guys, no Stiles?" Isaac walks over and kisses Scott on the cheek "No he hasn't turned up yet" A few minutes later Stiles comes rushing down the corridor "Hey everyone" Lydia turns and looked at him "You're late Stilinski" Stiles turns to her once he finished in his locker "I was exhausted, I didn't want to get out of bed" Scott turns and look at him "Everything okay buddy?" Stiles smiles "Yeah everything's good, any news on creeper wolf?" he asked "Scott and I were patrolling near Allison's place last night but there was no trace of him, Chris has gone out of town for a few days so Lydia is staying there" Lydia puts her arm around Allison's shoulder "I'll take care of you babe" Allison chuckles "More like the other way around" Stiles looks at Scott "Have you told Sourwolf yet?" Scott rolls his eyes at the name "Yeah I called him this morning, he said to still keep an eye out for him" Lydia picks up her bag "I've got calculus, I'll see everyone at lunch" everyone said their goodbyes and headed to class, Scott and Stiles going to economics, Stiles sat at the table next to Scott getting his things out for coaches class.


	3. Chapter 3

Halfway through class Stiles feels his nose start to run, he wipes it with his sleeve and realises its bleeding "Coach I need to go to the bathroom" "Can't it wait Stilinski?" Coach asked without looking up "Not really" Stiles replied wiping more blood from his nose, Coach sighs and finally looks up "Okay go, McCall go with him" Scott looks up as Stiles is getting to the front of the class "What?" Coach points to Stiles as he's going out of the door "Go, now!" Scott quickly gets up and follows Stiles to the bathroom. "Hey Stiles, wait up" Stiles goes into one of the cubicles and grabs some tissue turning around to face Scott "Oh my god, what happened?" Scott asked concerned "Don't worry its just a nose bleed" Stiles replied putting the tissue on his nose "I had one last night too" he said as he walked over to one of the sinks "Did you hit it in lacrosse practice?" Scott asked "I don't thin so, I walk up this morning with blood everywhere" he replied "Maybe you should see my Mom" Scott said worryingly "it's just a nose bleed Scotty" he said washing his face "Lets get bac to class before Finstock comes looing for us" Scott sighs and follows Stiles back to class.

At lunch Scott and Stiles sat at a table with Isaac, Allison and Lydia, Allison puts her drink down and turned to Stiles "Are you okay? I heard you had a nose bleed" "I heard it was two" Lydia said, fork mid-air. Stiles turned to Scott "You told them?" Scott looked at him "I was worried" Stiles stands up "It was just a nose bleed" he walks out leaving his food on the table.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles is laying on his bed sleeping when he gets woken up by his phone ringing, he picks it up and answers it without looking "Yeah?" he mumbled "Stiles you're late for practice, Coach is going mad" Scott whispers "Tell him I'm I'll or something" Stiles replied before hanging up and falling back to sleep. Stiles wakes up a little while later to someone calling his name "Stiles!" he quickly sits up when he realises its Derek "What? How did you get in here?" " Scott said you're sick" Derek said ignoring Stiles question "I'm not sick" Stiles said with a huff "Then why didn't you go to lacrosse practice?" Derek asked "Didn't feel like it" Stiles replied shrugging his shoulders "Stiles you never miss lacrosse" Stiles groans "Well I have today, leave me alone Sourwolf" Derek takes one last look at Stiles then climbs out the window, Stiles lays back down with a sigh. Stiles gets up and turn on his laptop before going downstairs to get something to eat, he comes back about ten minutes later with a PB&J sandwich and a soda, he sits down, takes a bite out of his sandwich and starts researching. A few hours later he turns off his laptop, changes into a pair of shorts and gets into bed, his sandwich left half eaten. Stiles woke up the next morning, goes to take a shower and notices new bruises on his body, he finishes showering and quickly goes to his bedroom so his dad doesn't see him, he sits on his bed looking at one of the bruises on his leg and notices a few small red dots, he gets dressed, goes downstairs and out to his jeep. Stiles walks down the corridor towards his locker and sees the others standing around talking "Morning guys" he said enthusiastically, everyone turns around and looks at him "Someone's feeling better" Lydia said with a smile, Stiles looks at her apologetically "Sorry about yesterday, I've had a good nights sleep and I'm feeling a lot better" Scott put his arm around Stiles shoulder "Are you sure?" Scott asked "I'm sure Scotty, how about we do something tonight? Play a few video games, order a pizza?" Stiles asked "I can't tonight, I'm working with Deaton" Stiles hits him on the shoulder in a friendly manner "Don't worry buddy, well do it another time. I've got something to do, I'll see you guys later" Stiles said with a smile then disappeared down the corridor.


	5. Chapter 5

After school Stiles goes home to an empty house again, orders a pizza and curly fries, taking them to his room when they arrive, turns on his PlayStation and plays a few games. Stiles woke up a few hours later laying on his bedroom floor, his pizza untouched and most of his curly fries left, he turns off his tv and PlayStation, removes his shoes and gets into bed fully dressed. Stiles wakes up late the next morning, luckily its Saturday so he doesn't have to worry about school, he stretches and gets out if bed. He can hear his dad moving around downstairs, Stiles went straight to the bathroom to take a shower, he stands under the water with his eyes closed and rubbed his hands over his face to wake himself up, he opens his eyes and noticed blood on his hands "Not again" he said with a sigh, he waits for his nose to stop bleeding, takes a shower then gets out and goes back to his room. By the time Stiles went downstairs the sheriff had already left for work, he made himself a coffee, sat on the couch and put the tv on. After a while his phone starts ringing, he picks it up and sees Scott's name "Hey scotty!" he said cheerfully as he answered it "Hey Stiles, what are you up to today?" Scott asked him "Not much, just watching tv. Do you want to do something?" Stiles enquires "We're doing a pack thing and it would be good if you could come" Scott responded "I don't know man" Stiles said quietly "Come on stiles, it been ages since we hung out. We're just going to watch movies and eat pizza, Derek's paying" Scott said almost pleading "Okay Scotty, what time are we meeting?" he asked with a slight smile "We're all meeting at Derek's in about three hours" Scott replied hanging up. Stiles turns off the tv, goes to his room and turn on his laptop, spending two hours online surfing before getting changed and going to Derek's. He walks straight in when he gets there, Lydia, Allison, Scott and Isaac are in the living room "Hey where's Sourwolf? Off brooding somewhere? Stiles asked with a smirk "I'm right here and I've told you not to call me that" Derek said as he came down the stairs "Have you ordered the pizza yet?" Stiles asked as he sat next to Scott "No we were waiting for everyone else but there's snacks in the kitchen if you're hungry" Derek said as he sat down. Stiles gets up and rushes to the kitchen "Thanks Sourwolf" he said as he picks up a few chips, chuckling when he hears Derek growl, he eats a few more chips then goes back into the living room when he hears more people arrive, sitting next to Scott again Stiles turns to Derek "Can you order now? Please" Derek rolls his eyes then goes to the kitchen to order the pizza.


	6. Chapter 6

Once the pizza arrived everyone settled down to watch the movie, they decided to have an Harry Potter marathon, halfway through the second film when all the pizza had been eaten and many sodas drunk they decided to have a puppy pile on the living room floor, getting all the pillows and blankets they could find and arranging them on the floor much to Derek's annoyance. About a quarter of the way through the third film people started leaving until it was only Stiles and Derek left "Don't you have a home to go to Stiles?" Derek said as he started cleaning up, Stiles looks up at him from the floor "Can I stay and watch the end? There's only about an hour left" Stiles asked "Fine! But after that you're leaving" Derek huffed as he carried the empty pizza boxes to the kitchen "do you have to show off like that" Stiles asked as he turns back to the movie "What are you talking about now Stiles?" Stiles looks at him again "Carrying all those boxes in one go, I'd struggle with four" Derek smirked "Its not my fault your an hyperactive spaz, make sure you're gone by the time I come back down" he said before going upstairs, Stiles huffed and turned back to the movie. Derek went to his room, closed the door and sat on his bed, usually the scent of pack calmed him but lately its smelt different and he can't figure out why, he doesn't think it's a bad scent, just different. He walked into his ensuite bathroom and takes a shower hoping to get rid of the scent, after his shower he puts on a pair of sweatpants and a tank but he can still smell it, he can still hear the movie playing downstairs so picks up his book from his nightstand, sits on his bed and reads while waiting for the movie to finish. The next time Derek looks at the time he realises two hours have past, he put down his book and sits up, listening to see if he can still hear Stiles downstairs, he can't hear the movie anymore but he can still hears stiles breathing lightly, he slowly makes his way downstairs and sees Stiles sleeping on the floor, Derek watches him sleep for a few minutes before going to wake him up. He stands in front of him "Stiles" he said softly, after a few seconds with no movement from Stiles he bends down and gently touches his hand repeating his name, Stiles slowly opens his eyes "Derek?" Derek stands up and looks down at him "I thought I told you to leave" Stiles sits up and pulls himself up onto the couch "Sorry, I must have fallen asleep" Derek looks at him "Are you feeling okay? You look a little pale" Derek said concerned, Stiles nods "It's probably because I've just woken up, besides I'm always pale" Stiles stands up and stretches "Thanks for the fun evening Sourwolf" he said as he walked out the door, Derek smiled slightly as he watched him leave.


	7. Chapter 7

As the weeks pass Stiles was getting more and more bruises and nose bleeds, being careful to hide them from the pack until one day he had a really bad nose bleed and decided to go and see Melissa. Stiles waited until after school on Friday when he knew Scott would be working, he goes over to his house and knocks on the door. A few minutes later Melissa opened the door with a big smile on her face "Stiles, it's so good to see you but I'm afraid Scott isn't here" Stiles looked at her nervously "Actually it's you I wanted to see" Melissa opened the door wider "You better come in then" Stiles goes inside, going to the living room and sitting on the couch, Melissa closed the door and goes to sit opposite him. "is it girl trouble?" Stiles shakes his head "Boy trouble?" she asked, Stiles blushed slightly "No it's nothing like that" he replied "Then what's wrong sweetheart? You know you can talk to me about anything" Stiles shifts in his seat "Its a medical thing" Melissa sits up "Okay, can you tell me about it?" she asked gently "I've...I've been getting a lot of nose bleeds lately and I've also had a lot of bruises plus I'm always tired" Stiles said quietly "You are looking a little pale, have you lost any weight?" Melissa asked, Stiles nods his head "I take it you haven't told your father?" she said "No and I'm not going to, not yet" Stiles said matter-of-factly. Melissa nods "Okay, first thing you need to do is see a doctor, then you'll have to have blood tests done and maybe a scan" Stiles looks at her "Can you come with me?" he asked, Melissa smiled "Of course sweetie, let me know when you need me" Stiles fiddles with his fingers "Would we be able to do it now?" he asked quietly, Melissa stood up and gets her bag and keys "Lets go" Stiles goes outside and gets in Melissa's car, Melissa coming out a few minutes later. Once inside the hospital Melissa takes Stiles to see one of the doctors, Stiles explains all his symptoms and how long its been going on for, a nurse comes to take blood for urgent tests saying that the results will be back on Tuesday. Melissa takes Stiles back to her house, he thanks her before getting in his jeep and driving off. Stiles drove around for a while not ready to go home yet, he drove into town and parks outside the vets just looking at the doors, he sat there for about fifteen minutes before driving off, he drove around not really paying attention to where he was going, before he realised it he was heading towards the preserve. He stops on the road leading to Derek's house, not knowing why he was there, after he'd been sitting there for about ten minutes his phone rang and Derek's name appeared on the screen, he ignores it, turns around and heads home.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles spent all weekend in his house, mostly playing video games or sleeping. On Monday he went to school as usual trying his best to avoid the pack, if he did see someone he'd say he had to be somewhere. Near the end of lunch he had a phone call from an unknown number "Hello?" he said on answering the call "Stiles, its Melissa" she replied "Oh hey Melissa, what can I do for you?" he asked, surprised to hear her voice "We've had the results back, we need you to come in and bring your father with you, he's in work" Melissa said to him "Okay that doesn't sound good, when do you need me there?" Stiles asked nervously "As soon as you can get here" Melissa answered "Okay I'll see you soon" Stiles replied before hanging up. Stiles went straight out to his jeep passing Lydia on his way, ignoring her when she tries to talk to him. He parks outside the Sherriff station, takes a deep breath and goes inside. Stiles waves to one of the deputy's but heads straight to the Sheriff's office, knocking before going in "Hey dad" the Sheriff looks up as Stiles closes the door "Stiles, why aren't you in school?" he asked confused "I need you to come with me to the hospital" Stiles answered "Why do you need to go to the hospital?" he asked a little concerned "I'll tell you when we get there" Stiles said, the Sheriff sits back in his seat and crosses his arms "You'll tell me now" Stiles sits in the chair and looks at his dad nervously "I went for blood tests on Friday" Stiles said quietly "Friday and they're back already? Why did you have blood tests?" his father demands. Stiles sighs "I've been getting a lot of nose bleeds and bruises, I've been tired all the time, everyone keeps saying how pale I am plus I've lost a lot of weight" the Sheriff sits forward in his chair and looks at Stiles "Why didn't you tell me?" Stiles looks down "I didn't want to worry you" the Sheriff gets up and walks around to Stiles "I've told you before, I'm the parent, its my job to worry okay kiddo?" Stiles nods, stands up and hugs his father "What did the test results show?" the Sheriff asked "I don't know, I've got to go in and find out" Stiles replied stepping back.   
Stiles and his father enter the hospital and walked straight to the nurses station to look for Melissa, she sees them walking towards her and goes to meet them "Hi John" she said hugging him. "Stiles honey, the doctors are waiting for you. I'll show you where to go" Melissa leads them down the corridor, knocks on a door and walks inside "Stiles, John, this is doctor Stevens" doctor Stevens smiles "Hello Mr Stilinski, please take a seat" he turns and looks at Melissa "Thank you nurse McCall, you can go now" as she goes to leave Stiles looks at her "Can you stay?" he asked, Melissa smiled slightly "I'm not allowed" Stiles looked at the doctor "Can she stay?" the doctor looked at Melissa then back at Stiles "I don't let nurses stay as everything discussed in here is confidential" Stiles sits back in his seat "Melissa is family and she's staying" the doctor looks at Melissa and nods, she sits down next to john and takes his hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Doctor Stevens looks at the screen of his computer for a few minutes then at Stiles "We've had the results of your blood tests back, it shows you have to many one blood cells and they're not developing properly and this has also led to amimia" Stiles nods his head "so all this because I'm anaemic?"he asked the doctor. The doctor clears his throat "I'm afraid not Stiles, you have Acute Myeloid Leukaemia and by the look of your blood its advanced" Stiles looks at him and saying nothing "You're wrong!" the Sheriff said angrily "He doesn't have cancer!" Melissa squeezes his hand "John, its not the doctors fault" she looks over at Stiles "Stiles honey, are you okay?" Stiles keeps looking ahead "I want to go home" he said quietly "We will soon okay" Melissa turns to the doctor "How advanced are we talking here?" she asked him.

Scott was sitting on his bed with Isaac on his lap, Scott kissing Isaac's neck "You promised me a date McCall" Isaac said trying not to moan "I know but this is better" Scott said looking up at him " That's true" Isaac said with a smirk "But I want to go to the movies, we can do this when we get back" Scott smiled brightly "Come on then, lets go" Isaac get up and picks up his jacket, just as Scott pics up his keys his phone rings, he looks at it then at Isaac "It's Stiles, I'll call him back later" Isaac sighs and sits on the bed "Answer it, it'll only be on your mind all night otherwise" Scott nods and answers the phone "Hey Stiles, what happened to you today?" Scott asked cheerfully "Hey Scott, I was wondering if you could come over?" Stiles asked quietly "I'm going on a date with Isaac" Scott said looking at Isaac "Please its really important" Stiles almost pleaded, Isaac smiled slightly "Go, its okay" he said quietly knowing Scott can hear him "Okay, I'll be there soon" Scott said nodding at Isaac "Thanks scotty " stiles said before hanging up. Scott turns to Isaac "Are you sure yo don't mind?" Scott asked "I'm sure, he sounded like he needs someone to talk too" Isaac replied "You can make it up to me when you get back" he said with a smirk "I'll definitely do that" Scott said before kissing him deeply, Isaac kissed him back for a few seconds then pushed Scott away "The sooner you go, the sooner you can come back" he said with a wink "Okay, I'm going" Scott picks up his keys and his helmet and goes out to his bike, riding over to Stiles place. He doesn't see the jeep there but the Sheriffs car is there so he goes and knocks the door, a few seconds later Melissa opens the door and Scott walks inside "Mom, I didn't know you were here" Scott said surprised to see her "I was helping John with something, Stiles is upstairs" Melissa said sounding a little upset, Scott looked at the Sheriff then back at his Mom before going up to Stiles room.


	10. Chapter 10

Scott walks into Stiles room and sees him sitting on the bed "Is everything okay with my Mom and your dad? Is that what you wanted to talk about" he asked sitting next to Stiles. Stiles turned around to face him "Actually I wanted to talk about me, I went to have tests to find out why I keep getting nose bleeds and bruises" Stiles said "I thought you only had two nose bleeds and the bruises were from lacrosse" Scott said confused, Stiles stands up and takes off his top showing Scott the bruises on the front and back of his body. Scott loos at him in shoo "How did that happen?" Stiles sighs and sits down "I have Acute Myeloid Leukaemia" he said quietly "you mean lie cancer?" Scott asked, Stiles nodded "Yes" Scott toe a deep breath "Okay, when does treatment start?" Scott asked "There isn't going to be any treatment" Stiles replied putting his top bac on "What?! Why not?" Scott almost yelled "Because I left it to late to get tested, its to far advanced" Stiles said "But there must be something they can do, some kind of treatment" Scott asked "I can have chemotherapy but it will just prolong my life for another couple of months, not cure it" Stiles replied "Wait! How long do you have?" Scott asked him "Three months, at the most" Stiles said playing with his fingers "Three months!! You're kidding right?!" Scott yelled standing up. Stiles shakes his head "No Scott, I'm not kidding" "But the chemo will give you more time?" Scott asked looing at him "Yes but I'm not taking it" Stiles replied looking up "Are you insane? Why the hell not?!" Scott demanded "Because that's not what I want, I'll only be a burden on everyone" Stiles replied with a sigh, Scott started pacing the room with Stiles watching him, he suddenly stops and looks at him "What about Derek?" Stiles looks at him confused "What about him?" Scott sits down next to Stiles and looks at him "You could as him to bite you" Stiles shakes his head "I don't want that, I don't want to be a werewolf and I don't want Derek knowing" Stiles said with a sigh "Why not?" Scott asked surprised "Its not lie were friends" Stiles replied "Of course you are, you're pack" Scott said matter-of-factly, Stiles shaes his head "You're pack, I just tag along with you and annoy everyone" "you know that's not true, we all want you there, including Derek" Scott said, Stiles just laughs "That's really nice of you to say but we all know he hates me" Scott sighs "Derek doesn't hate you. What about everyone else, are you going to tell them?" Scott asked "Yeah, I was going to invite everyone over tomorrow after school, have a movie night or something and tell them then" Stiles said "Okay, I won't say anything to them but I'll have to tell Isaac" Scott told him, Stiles nods "I understand that" Scott stood up "I'll let you get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow" Stiles stood up and hugged Scott tight "Thinks bro" Scott went downstairs and straight out to his bike.


	11. Chapter 11

Scott went into his house and up to his room knowing Isaac would be there, Isaac was laying on the bed with his eyes closed "Everything alright?" he asked, when Scott doesn't answer Isaac opens his eyes and sits up "Scott?" Scott shakes his head and starts crying, Isaac quickly gets up and rushes over to Scott "Hey its okay, did you guys have an argument?" Isaac asked soothingly, Scott shakes his head again "He...He has Leukaemia " Scott said sobbing, Isaac hugs Scott tight "He's strong, he'll get through this" Isaac said softly "Its too late, its too far advanced" Scott said wiping his eyes, Isaac takes Scott's hand and leads him to the bed "Sit" Scott loos at him "What?" Isaac rolls his eyes "I said sit, now" Scott sits on the bed and loos at Isaac as he kneels on the floor "I'm not really in the mood" Scott said quietly "I now baby, I was going to take tour shoes off so we can cuddle on the bed" "Oh, that would be nice" Scott said slightly embarrassed. Isaac takes off Scott's shoes and helps him lay down before laying next to him and putting his arms around him "Isn't there anything they can do for him?" Isaac asked "He can have chemotherapy but it wont cure him, just give him a few more months" Scott answered "When is he going to tell the pack?" Isaac asked "He wants everyone to meet at his place after school tomorrow" Scott replied "is he going to ask Derek to help him?" Isaac asked hopeful "He doesn't want him to know about any of it" Scott said with a sigh "He's not going to tell Derek he's dying?" Isaac asked surprised, Scott shook his head, his eyes filling with tears again "He's dying, my brothers dying" Scott said with a sob "I know baby, I'm so sorry" Isaac said softly, running the tips of his fingers through Scott's hair, Scott cuddles into Isaac crying quietly, slowly falling asleep. 

After a few hours Isaac heard Melissa come in the front door, coming straight up to Scott's room, she looked at Isaac and smiles slightly "Hey Isaac" Isaac looked at her "Hey, how are you holding up?" he asked her "I'm okay but Johns a mess, how are you two? she asked "I'm alight, he finally finished crying and fell asleep" Isaac replied with a sigh, Melissa nods "Try and get some sleep, I'll see him in the morning" Melissa closed the door and went to her room, after a few minutes Isaac can hear her crying. The next morning Isaac wakes up then gently wakes Scott "Morning baby" Scott opens his eyes and looks at him "Hey" he said quietly "Do you want me to make you something to eat before school? Isaac asked him, Scott shook his head "I'm not hungry" he replied "Okay" Isaac said kissing his head. A few minutes later Melissa knocked on the door and came in "How are you today?" Scott shrugged "Okay I guess" "Are you going over to see Stiles?" she asked "We're going over after school" Scott replied "Okay, call me if you need anything, bye boys"


	12. Chapter 12

Scott and Isaac walk into school holding hands, they walk towards the lockers where the rest of the pack are "I want everyone at Stiles house tonight after school" Scott said as they got to the group "Can't tonight, Danny and I have a date" Jackson said "It wasn't a request Jackson! Be there!" Scott said "You can't tell me what to do McCall!" Jackson yelled "If you are not there I will hunt you down and drag you there myself" Scott said angrily "Everyone be there, its important" Isaac said as he leads Scott away "We need to be there" Lydia said looking at Allison "Of course, we haven't see Stiles for ages" Allison said with a smile "I have a feeling somethings going to happen" Lydia said with a frown "Nothings going to happen, besides we're all going to be there, right Jax" Allison said reassuringly "We have a date, you can tell us all about it tomorrow" Jackson said walking away "Don't worry, we'll be there" Danny said following him, Lydia sighed and put her head on Allison's shoulder. Scott and Isaac went straight over to stiles house after school seeing no other cars outside, including the sheriff's, they go straight inside and up to stiles room "Hey bro" Stiles said with a smile "Hey Isaac" Isaac walked over and give him a big hug then lays on the bed next to him "Its good to see you too Iz" Stiles said with a chuckle "Come on Scott, you too" Stiles said looking over at him. Scott lays on the other side of Stiles and puts his arm around them both, they lay on the bed for a few minutes until Allison, Lydia, Danny and Jackson came in "Oh sorry, I thought you wanted us here, we can leave if you wanted some privacy" Jackson said sarcastically "Shut up Jackson" Stiles said as he sat up "So I was thinking pizza and movie night, my dads going to be out all night" Stiles said looking around the group "Pizza, I gave up a date for pizza?!" Jackson said "Sorry Jax, you can leave if you want" Stiles said quietly "Great! Come on Danny" Jackson said as he headed out of the door "Get back here Whitmore" Danny said "What about our date?" Jackson asked as he turned around "We can go on a date any night, tonight we're spending it with the pack" Danny replied "If its pack night then where's Derek?" Jackson asked "Derek is not invited" Stiles said angrily "Okay, lets order the pizza" Allison said trying to lighten the mood "I'm picking the movie, we're not watching Star Wars again" Lydia said "As long as its not the Notebook again I don't care" Danny said with a chuckle. After all the pizza had been eaten and people started to lose interest in the movie Stiles turned it off and stood up "I need to talk to you guys about something" he said seriously.


	13. Chapter 13

"You may have noticed that I've missed a lot of school lately" Stiles said looking around the group "I can't say I've noticed" Jackson said "Jackson shut up!" Scott said with a growl, Isaac held Scott's hand and squeezed it gently "Stiles, is something wrong?" Allison asked "Are you ill?" Danny added "Who cares" Jackson said with a sigh "Jackson, I swear to god if you don't shut up I will kill you myself!" Lydia said "What's going on Stiles?" She asked calmly. Stiles takes a deep breath "You know about the nose bleeds I had a few months ago, there were a lot more that I hid from you. There was also the bruises, the tiredness, the weight loss and the red dots" he said "What red dots?" Allison asked, Stiles took off his top showing them the dots on his body "Have you seen anyone about it?" Danny asked, Stiles nods his head "I told Melissa and she took me to the hospital to get blood tests done" he answered "So you know what's wrong then?"Allison asked "Yeah, I do" he answered sitting down "Are you going to tell us then?" Jackson said with a sigh, Scott stands up, walks over to Jackson and punches him in the face. Isaac quickly grabs Scott and pulls him away from Jackson, Danny tries to stop Jackson and Lydia yells at Jackson to stop "Guys stop" Stiles said with a sigh, Jackson lunges at Scott "I'm gonna kill you McCall!" Jackson yells "Scott stop!" Allison said trying to get between them "I have Leukaemia" Stiles said quietly, Isaac grabs Scott, pulls him back and punches Jackson "Isaac get off him!" Danny shouts "I have Leukaemia!" Stiles yells loudly. Everyone stops and looks at him "No you don't" Jackson said "Do you?" Allison adds "Yes he does" Lydia answered, everyone turns and looks at her "It's my thing" she adds with a shrug moving closer to Allison "I knew there was something wrong" "Jax, you okay?" Danny asked looking over at Jackson "Yeah of course, because she's wrong, right Stiles?" Jackson said looking at Stiles "No she's right, I was given three months but its going to be sooner than that" he said, Scott looks at him "What do you mean, sooner? How do you know?" He asked, because I'm getting weaker really quickly" Stiles said standing up, Allison and Lydia walked over to him and hugged him "I'm sorry Stiles" Danny said as he hugged him also, Danny looked over at Jackson "Jax?" Jackson shakes his head "No, it's not happening, he's not going to die" Lydia, Allison and Danny step back from Stiles "He is Jackson" Scott said sadly, Jackson looked at Scott "You knew didn't you?" Scott nods "We found out yesterday" Jackson grabs Stiles and hugs him tight.


	14. Chapter 14

"Not so tight Jax" Stiles said hugging Jackson back, Jackson quickly let go "Sorry Stiles" Jackson said "Its okay" Stiles said, Jackson went over to danny and hugged him, burying his face in his neck, Danny hugged him back "You okay baby?" Danny asked him, Jackson didn't say anything, just held him. "When are you going to tell Derek?" Allison asked "I'm not going to tell him" Stiles answered "Why not?" Lydia asked confused "Because its nothing to do with him" he answered "But he can help you through Stiles" she added "That's not what I want though, wasn't born human and I want to die human" he said "But you don't have to die!" Lydia yelled "Lyds, calm down" Allison said gently touching arm "Do you want him to die?" Lydia asked turning to Allison "Of course I don't but it's his choice" she replied "Are you even going to tell him?" Danny asked "No, the important people know he answered. 

Derek is making his way over to Stiles house wondering why he hasn't been to pack meetings lately, as he gets near to Stiles house he notices Allison and Jackson's cars and Scott's bike outside, he walks closer to the house and hears them all talking in Stiles room "We need to do something before you...go" Allison said "We can have a party and invite everyone" lydia said "Or we could just have a small party" Danny added "Or we could ask Stiles what he wants" isaac suggested "I'd rather do something with just us" Stiles said smiling at Isaac "But a party will be fun" Lydia said with a pout "Lydia! He said no!" Jackson said with a growl "Jackson stop" Stiles said with a sigh "Sorry Stiles" Jackson said lowering his head "Its okay, its been a hard day for everyone" Derek takes one last look up at the window before heading back to hos place, thinking to himself as he walked "Why is Stiles leaving Beacon Hills? And why is Jackson so upset about it? They're not exactly friends and he'll be able to see him when he comes back to visit his father and Scott" he said to himself as he reached his house, he opens the door and walks inside as Peter is going downstairs "Are you talking to yourself again Derek?" Peter asked "What are you doing here Peter?" Derek asked with a growl "I ran out of aftershave so I came over to borrow some of yours but then I remembered you have terrible taste, so I've been looking in your room. Why do you have that annoying kids hoodie in your closet?" Peter asked with a smirk. Derek growled louder "Stay out of my room!" "You really should have that cough checked out Derek, now if you'll excuse me I have a hot date to get to" Peter said as he left.


	15. Chapter 15

A few weeks later Derek is in his house waiting for the pack to come over, he gets up off the couch when he hears the first car coming down the drive then another, he listened for the jeep but sighs when he doesn't hear it. He goes and stands by the fire when he hears Scott's bike approaching, eventually everyone makes their way inside and sits down "No Stilinski again?" He asked looking at Scott "Umm...no, he has homework" Scott answered quietly, Derek looked at the teen and nods, even if he wasn't a werewolf he'd be able to tell he's lying, Stiles is probably home packing ready for his trip "Let's get this meeting started. Allison, have you seen Peter around your place lately?" He asked her "No he hasn't been around for a while, which is lucky because my dad's out of town a lot" Allison answered "If you don't want to be on your own there's always a room for you here" Derek offered "Oh don't worry, she's not on her own" Lydia said with a wink "Thanks for that Lydia" Derek said rolling his eyes "That goes for all of you, you're always welcome here" he added "Does that go for me too?" Danny asked nervously "Of course, why wouldn't it?" Derek asked "Because I'm human" Danny answered "So are Allison and Stiles and they're pack, so are you and you're welcome anytime, even without Jackson" Derek said sternly "Thanks Derek" Danny said with a smile "When did you become so soft Derek?" Lydia asked with a chuckle "I'm not soft, I just know how important pack is. Snacks are in the kitchen, help yourself, go home or whatever" he added as he sat down and picked up a book. They go out to the kitchen to get some snacks then comes back and sits down on the couch "Do you think we should try and hook Stiles up with someone before...he leaves?" Jackson asked "I don't think he wants that" scott answered "But he's a virgin though isn't he?" Allison asked "Yeah but I don't think he'll be happy with some random person though" Isaac added "I think I know who he wants" Danny said "We all know babe" Jackson said, Scott chuckles as he hears his phone go off, he takes it out of his pocket and reads the text "We have to go guys" he said standing up "What's wrong?" Isaac asked looking at him "Its from my Mom, Stiles doesn't have much longer left" they all rush out leaving everything on the couch "Don't worry, I'll tidy up" Derek said as they left. A few hours later Derek is sitting on the porch reading when he hears Allison's car approach, he puts his book down and stands up as Lydia gets out of the car "Lydia, is everything okay?" He asked concerned "No, you need to go and see Stiles before its to late" she answered walking towards him "Stiles doesn't want to see me" Derek said sitting back down "Yes he does, he's just being stubborn. A bit like you" Lydia said standing in front of him "I'll see him next time he's in town" Derek said with a sigh "What?" Lydia asked confused "When he comes back to visit his father and Scott, though I thought he would have finished school before leaving town" Derek said looking at her "Derek has not leaving town, he has cancer, he's dying!" Lydia practically yelled at him "Derek quickly stood up "What?!" "He's at the hospital, go. Now!" Lydia said pushing him off the porch. Derek takes off towards the hospital, getting there in less than twenty minutes following Stiles scent to find his room. Derek walks into his room and sees him laying on the bed with his eyes closed, he walks closer and sighs with relief when he hears him breathing "Why didn't you tell me? I can save you Stiles then you wouldn't have to leave everyone. I know it's not what you want but then you wouldn't have to die. All you have to do is say yes, just open your eyes and say yes. Please Stiles" Derek stays there for a while watching him sleep before heading back home.


	16. Chapter 16

Stiles wakes up at the Hale house, he sits up, looks around and realises he's in Derek's bed "I must be really bad if Derek is letting me sleep in his bed" he said as he gets up, he slowly makes his way down to the kitchen where Scott, Isaac and Derek are sitting, eating breakfast "Morning Sti" Scott said cheerfully, Stiles sits on the table opposite him "Why do you sound so happy?" He asked him "It's a happy day" Scott answered with a shrug. Stiles looks up as Derek puts a large stack of pancakes and a glass of orange juice in front of him "Umm...thanks" he said slightly surprised "eat up, you need your strength" Derek said sitting next to him, Stiles picks up his fork, cuts a small piece off and pops ot into his mouth "Oh My God, these are good, did you make them?" Stiles asked as he ate another, Derek nods as Peter walks through the door "do I smell pancakes"he asked "I made you pancakes" Chris said coming in behind him "I know babe and they were so amazing that I want more, but I'll settle for Derek's" he replied kissing Chris on the cheek, Chris rolls his eyes and turns to Derek "The girls will be over later, they're packing the last of Allison's things. Thanks for doing this for them, they're so excited to be getting their own place and I'm happy knowing they're safe on your land" he said hugging Derek "You don't have to thank me Chris, they're family, plus I bet Peter's looking forward to the privacy" Derek said with a chuckle "Yes I'm looking forward to them leaving but not for the reason you're thinking, sometimes I hate werewolf hearing" he said as he takes a pancake off Stiles plate. Derek growls at Peter "Those are for Stiles!" Stiles pushes the plate towards Peter "It's okay, I've had enough. I'm going to get dressed" he said standing up, Derek looks at him concerned "Are you okay?" He asked "I'm tired" Stiles answered with a nod. Stiles walked upstairs to Derek's room and found clean clothes on his bed, he closed and locked the door, lays on the bed taking in Derek's scent and instantly felt calmer, a few minutes later there's a knock on the door "Stiles, are you okay?" He hears Danny ask, Stiles sighs with relief "Yeah Danny, everything's good" he answered knowing that's a complete lie, he has no idea what's going on with Peter and Chris or anyone else for that matter "You need to leave for the hospital soon" Danny said, Stiles sits up "Is my dad coming to take me?" Stiles asked "He's going to meet you there with Melissa, Derek's going to take you" Danny answered "Thanks Danny" Stiles said as he stood up. Stiles strips off the clothes he's wearing and takes the clean clothes into the ensuite bathroom. Danny walks into the kitchen with Jackson "morning everyone" Danny said as he sat down "I didn't know you two were here as well" Peter said turning to Danny "That's because we have soundproofing in the bedrooms" Scott said with a chuckle "What did we miss?" Jackson asked confused "Just uncle P being a pervert" Isaac said laughing "Can you stop, that's my daughter you're talking about" Chris said "And your ex" Derek added looking at Scott and Isaac "I don't want to know" Danny said. "How are you feeling about today?" Danny asked Derek "A little nervous, scared, worried about Stiles" Derek answered honestly "That's understandable but his dad and Melissa will be with you, plus we'll be here when you get back" Danny said reassuringly "You're an alpha, you got this" Jackson added as Stiles walks in the room. Danny said you're taking me to the hospital" Stiles said looking at Derek, Derek nods and picks up his keys "Good luck bro, we'll see you when you later" Scott said as they walked out, Stiles sits looking out of the window not saying anything until they get there "I'm gonna go and find my dad" Stiles said as he got out of the car, Derek got out and followed him, Stiles stopped and turned around "You're coming with me?" He asked "Of course, we're in this together" Derek answered, Stiles rolls his eyes and goes inside where he sees his father and Melissa. Stiles rushes over to his father and hugs him tight, Derek still following behind him "Hey kiddo, everything alright?" The sheriff asked him, Stiles nods still hugging him "okay, your old man needs to breath" he said with a chuckle "Sorry pops" Stiles said stepping back "You can hug me if you want" Melissa said holding out her arms, Stiles smiled and hugs her "How are you doing Derek?" The sheriff asked, Derek nods "I'm good thank you sheriff" "I've told you before Derek, call me John" the sheriff said shaking his head "Yes sir...John" Derek said chuckling nervously "Come on, they're waiting for us" Melissa said watching them. They walk to the elevator, going up to a private room on the third floor, walking in Stiles sees Deaton there "Doc, I didn't know you were going to be here" he said confused "We agreed, you said it was alright" Deaton said looking at Derek then back at Stiles "Yeah right, I must have forgotten" Stiles said looking at his father "If you could get up on the bed we'll take a look" Deaton said getting a few things ready. Stiles gets up on the bed, his dad and Melissa on one side and Derek on the other, his heart is beating so fast he feels like he's about to have a panic attack, Derek takes his handsand runs his thumb in small circles on Stiles hand "It's okay Stiles, just relax" Stiles closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, his heartbeat slowly returning to normal "Right let's see what we got, this maybe a little cold Stiles" Deaton said, Stiles opens his eyes as he feels his t-shirt being lifted and something cold being put on his stomach, he watches as Deaton runs a probe over his stomach looking at a screen "Everything seems okay. Hang on, there's something here" Deaton said frowning, Derek held Stiles hand a little tighter "What do you mean there's something there?!" Derek asked practically growling, Deaton zooms in on the screen taking a closer look "Theres another one there" he said "Another one? As in two? The sheriff asked "Yes Mr Stilinski, there's two" Deaton replied with a big smile. Stiles looks at Derek seeing he had tears in his eyes "Derek?" Stiles said concerned "Theres two! We're having twins! I love you so much Stiles" Derek said happily before kissing him.

Stiles woke with a start, he looks around the room and sees his father sleeping in the chair next to his hospital bed "Dad" he said, the sheriff stirs but doesn't wake up "Dad!" He shouts a little louder. The sheriff quickly sits up "what? Is something wrong" the sheriff asked worried "Call Derek and tell him I said yes"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Feedback is always welcome, please be kind.


End file.
